Itachi e Izumi
by Haru1305
Summary: Te amo demasiado, es por eso que debes alejarte de mí, entiende que sólo deseo protegerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Vamos Izumi, anímate a ingresar en el grupo, es muy divertido.

La aludida, una joven de tez blanca y cabellos castaños oscuros, miró con cierta indecisión a su amiga pelirosa, que se colocó a su lado y le golpeó ligeramente el costado con el codo, como una forma de incitarla a que tomara rápido una decisión.

— De acuerdo — Suspiró resignada, provocando una sonrisa victoriosa en Sakura — Espero no arrepentirme de esto — Musitó, abriendo su facebook y revisando una de las muchas publicaciones en el dichoso grupo. Transcurridos un par de minutos, pudo darse cuenta que en efecto era divertido. Comentar sobre sus animes y personajes favoritos y hacer rabiar a un par de los fanáticos de aquellos que le desagradaban.

— ¿Lo ves? — Inquirió su amiga desde la cama de la castaña, observando que Izumi no dejaba de teclear en la computadora y sonreía divertida de rato en rato — Sabía que esto te ayudaría a salir de la depresión en que estás por culpa de ese maldito — Escupió con desdén.

La castaña esbozó una diminuta sonrisa — Gracias, eres una gran amiga.

Sakura se levantó de un salto de la cama y abrazó a la joven por la espalda, para luego depositar un corto beso en su mejilla.

— Izumi, Izumi — Los gritos de una mujer y los dos golpes en la puerta que siguieron a estos, rompieron la tranquilidad de las jóvenes — Sal ya, deja de estar de holgazana todo el día —Vociferó nuevamente.

Sakura roló los ojos. No soportaba a la madre de su amiga, era tan desconsiderada. Parecía no tenerle ningún tipo de afecto. A veces se cuestionaba si en verdad Izumi era hija suya. Nahori Uchiha, sólo le demostraba cariño a Shisui, su hijo mayor, otro desconsiderado que convertía la vida de Izumi en un infierno.

— Ya voy mamá — Masculló la joven, levantándose con cansancio de la silla, no sin antes dirigirle una rápida mirada a los últimos comentarios del grupo y cerrando la sesión de la red social.

Abrió la puerta como quien no quiere la cosa y no era para menos, sabía del fastidioso sermón que le daría su progenitora.

— Vaya, ya era hora — Exclamó la mayor en tono de reclamo — Te la pasas perdiendo el tiempo — Le envió una mirada hostil a la pelirosa, quien no dudó en responderla.

— Nos vemos luego Izumi — Abrazó a su amiga y volvió a mirar con desagrado a Nahori, antes de perderse por el pasillo que conducía a la salida.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas? — Inquirió impaciente, cruzándose de brazos.

La mayor chistó — Ve a lavar los platos, en esta casa nadie tiene empleados.

— Excepto mi hermano — Rebatió molesta. Estaba harta de esa situación que la acompañaba desde pequeña. Como extrañaba a su padre. Era el único que en verdad la quería, pero por su trabajo se la pasaba viajando por todo el país.

— Insolente — La fulminó con la mirada — Ya largate a la cocina — Se giró y comenzó a caminar hasta entrar a su habitación.

La joven suspiró con pesadez. Deseaba tanto marcharse de esa casa de locos.

* * *

— Que chiquilla tan patética — La mujer frente a Izumi, soltó una sonora carcajada.

— Konan — Susurró, al tiempo en que abría sus ojos de par en par — ¿Cómo es que...?

— Eres muy poca cosa para Deidara — Se alejó del rubio que estaba recostado a la pared y la miraba divertido — Él necesita una verdadera mujer como yo.

— Creí que eras mi amiga — Pronunció con dificultad, luchando por mantener a raya su llanto — Y tú Deidara, eres mi novio — No pudo evitar que al final se le quebrara la voz — ¿Cómo fueron capaces de hacerme esto? — Gritó, sin poder controlar más sus lágrimas, que pronto le surcaron las mejillas.

Konan volvió a reír — Ex novio querida — Se abrazó al rubio y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios — Él necesita una verdadera mujer y esa no eres tú.

—Lo siento Izumi — Pronunció con falso pesar, que sólo incrementó el dolor en la castaña — Quise decírtelo antes pero…

— Pero eres tan poco hombre — Lo cortó furiosa — Y tú una zorra — Se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo — Son tal para cual — Los miró con asco y se marchó, sin darles tiempo a replicar.

Izumi despertó en su cama, empapada en sudor. Otra vez la maldita pesadilla que la atormentaba desde que encontró a Deidara y Konan engañándola. Los muy malditos se habían burlado de ella por meses. Golpeó el colchón con los puños, odiándose a sí misma por aún sentirse deprimida por lo ocurrido con ese par. Decidió levantarse e ingresar al grupo de anime que tanto la distraía de sus tristezas.

Como todos los días encontró a Naruto e Ino comentando. Se preguntaba si ese par no dormía. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante su tonta idea, pero algo más llamó su atención. Esta vez había alguien más comentando con ellos — Itachi Uchiha — Susurró.

* * *

Sakura entró a la habitación de su amiga y la miró maliciosa — Ya veo que el tal Itachi te gusta mucho — Le guiñó un ojo.

— No digas tonterías — Se sonrojó — Es sólo un amigo — Apartó la mirada, intentando ocultar lo rojo de sus mejillas.

La pelirosa rió — A mí no me puedes engañar, sé que no lo ves como un simple amigo — Levantó la barbilla en señal de orgullo.

— Eso no importa — Dijo luego de unos momentos en silencio — Vive en otro país, así que sería como un amor platónico — Sonrió con melancolía.

Sakura suspiró con cansancio — Mujer, mujer — La tomó por los hombros — No vive en otro planeta, sólo a un par de kilómetros, cientos de kilómetros — Sonrió con nerviosismo ante la mirada fulminante de Izumi — Tranquila, puedes viajar a Corea del Sur — La animó.

— No, no puedo — Negó con la cabeza — Puedo tener el dinero para ir, pero sólo preocuparé a mi padre.

— Pero él…

— No insistas Sakura, además te estás adelantando demasiado, nadie dice que también le guste a Itachi — Su mirada se volvió triste — Lo más seguro es que sólo me vea como su amiga y es mejor así.

La pelirosa no deseó seguir insistiendo. Las heridas que habían causado Konan y Deidara, aún eran muy recientes, pero algo en su interior le decía que el tal Itachi Uchiha era el indicado para su amiga.

* * *

— Una publicación de Itachi — Izumi la abrió rápidamente, quedando en shock al instante, al leer las tristes líneas que le dedicaba el joven a su difunto padre. Hasta ese momento lo creía un adolescente más y era normal pensar así, ambos sólo tenían 17 años, pero la profundidad de cada palabra le daba un aire de madurez que la hizo interesarse más en él. No sólo era inteligente en sus comentarios en el grupo, sino que también poseía una gran sensibilidad que ella desconocía.

Luego de un rato de indecisión, resolvió escribirle un mensaje a su inbox, para brindarle algunas palabras de apoyo. Su sorpresa sólo creció al leer la respuesta del joven, fue él quien terminó dándole ánimos a ella y se asombró cuando le contó una parte de su historia con Deidara y lo que había ocasionado su traición. Una fuerte depresión que la llevó a un cuadro de anemia y del cual aún estaba en recuperación.

.

.

Izumi cerró sus ojos, recordando la conversación que horas atrás había mantenido con el Uchiha.

.

.

 **Flashback**

— _Hola Itachi, gracias por aceptar mi solicitud de amistad. Tal vez te parezca un poco raro que te escriba, pero sólo deseaba darte mi apoyo por lo de tu papá — La castaña rogó internamente porque el joven le respondiera y no se enojara ante su atrevimiento. El corazón casi se le detiene al ver que estaba escribiéndole._

— _**Hola Izumi, no hay problema y gracias por preocuparte.**_

 _Muy bien, no era lo que esperaba, pensó que sería más amable con ella. Habían bromeado muchas veces en el grupo y creía tenían cierta química. Un agudo dolor en su pecho la asustó — ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de Itachi? — Negó repetidamente con la cabeza. Eso no era posible, nunca volvería a amar a alguien y menos a un hombre del que no conocía ni su rostro. Sí, su rostro, porque el mencionado usaba algún personaje de anime como foto de perfil y en su cuenta no tenía ni una sola foto suya._ _Se debatió unos instantes en si seguir escribiendo o no, para cuando su cerebro reaccionó, ya sus dedos estaban tecleando un 'de nada'._ _Quiso golpearse la cabeza con el escritorio, pero dejó a un lado la cobardía y siguió escribiendo — Estoy segura de que tu padre te perdonó. No sé qué problema hayan tenido, pero el amor de un padre es infinito — Intentó animarlo._

— _ **Supongo que tienes razón, mi padre era un buen hombre.**_

— _No lo dudo. Imagino lo difícil que debe ser, no quiero ni pensar en que le pasara algo al mío — Un escalofrío desagradable le recorrió todo el cuerpo — Es la única persona que tengo — Se atrevió a agregar._

— _**¿Tu madre murió?**_

— _No, pero no me quiere mucho que digamos — Sonrió con amargura — También tengo un hermano, pero sucede lo mismo con él, por eso sólo tengo a mi padre._

— _**Entiendo, vaya, parece que ambos tenemos una familia poco común jaja.**_

— _¿Te sucede lo mismo? — Preguntó curiosa, pero pasaron 5 largos minutos sin ninguna respuesta. Tal vez había sido demasiado atrevida al preguntarle, pero él lo había mencionado en primer lugar. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, armando en su mente una forma de disculparse, pero él se le adelantó._

— _**Sí, mis hermanos y yo nos llevamos fatal, sólo le importo a mi madre y bueno a mi padre, pero por desgracia ya no está.**_

— _Lo lamento, sé lo difícil que es._

— _**Yo no lo hago, me da igual lo que sientan o piensen de mí.**_

 _La castaña quedó en shock por unos instantes. Esa respuesta no era algo que se esperara. Carraspeó incómoda, sin saber muy bien cómo responder —_ Bueno, creo que tampoco me importa lo que mi hermano piense de mí, pero mi mamá…esperaba que me quisiera — Le sonrió con amargura a la pantalla.

— Es lo normal — Esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

— Me alegra que me entiendas, y que tú si tengas una buena relación con tu madre. Me hubiese gustado que la mía me apoyara en los momentos difíciles que pasé hace poco — Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando que la avalancha de recuerdos de Konan y Deidara no la aplastara.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Se regañó mentalmente, había sido una idiota al cometer esa indiscreción. No debía contarle algo tan íntimo al Uchiha — Bueno…yo…hace algunos meses sufrí una decepción amorosa. Mi ex novio y una de mis 'mejores amigas' me engañaron. Caí en una fuerte depresión que casi me mata.

Él se mantuvo sin responder un largo rato, Izumi llegó a la conclusión de que pensaría que era una tonta al sufrir por algo tan superficial, pero tenía 17 años, era una adolescente llena de sueños rosas. Pensó en despedirse y no volver a escribirle ni a su inbox, ni en el grupo, pero él la volvió a sorprender con su respuesta.

— ¿Así que conoces el dolor?

Casi pudo ver como él sonreía al formular esa pregunta y aquello la asustó. Sin duda ese joven era muy extraño, pero no podía negar que era ese halo de misterio que lo rodeaba, lo que lo hacía tan interesante ante sus ojos.

— Sí, aunque de seguro debe parecerte una tontería — Desvió la mirada avergonzada de sí misma.

— No, te equivocas. Me caes bien — Le envió un emoji sonriente — Y me alegra que hayas decidido superar lo de ese par de desgraciados.

La cara de Izumi enrojeció al instante, 'le caía bien y se alegraba por ella', casi saltó de la alegría — Tú también me caes muy bien Itachi y te lo agradezco. Es raro que ambos tengamos el mismo apellido, ¿No será que eres mi hermano perdido? — Rió.

El moreno frunció los labios, no le había agradado para nada el comentario de la joven, pero decidió obviarlo. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer — Sí, muy raro. Disculpa debo irme, si deseas luego podemos volver a conversar.

— Claro, me encantaría. Hasta mañana Itachi.

— Hasta mañana.

Su corazón latía como caballo en pleno galope. Estaba loca y seguro se arrepentiría más adelante, pero era oficial, Itachi Uchiha le encantaba.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

— Kyyyaaaa, es maravilloso — Sakura profirió un grito de alegría que hizo a Izumi cubrirse los oídos con las manos. La pelirosa comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos por la habitación sin borrar su enorme sonrisa — Estoy tan feliz por ti Izumi. De seguro harás una linda pareja con Itachi.

La castaña enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello — Estás loca, sólo fue una conversación amistosa, ni siquiera he escuchado su voz — Comenzó a agitar sus manos frenéticamente en señal de negación, pero paró en seco al ver el rostro serio de la Haruno — ¿Qué…qué te sucede? ¿Sakura? — Se acercó a su rostro pensativo.

— Es raro que ese chico no te haya mostrado su rostro aún. Naruto e Ino sí lo han hecho — La miró con seriedad — Tal vez sea un tipo horrendo o un criminal requerido por la justicia.

La Uchiha quedó de piedra ante las locas ideas de su amiga, aunque pensándolo mejor, moría de curiosidad por ver el rostro de Itachi, tal vez Ino o Naruto sí lo conocían, pero le daba infinita vergüenza preguntarles —No exageres — Sonrió nerviosa — Nunca le he pedido que me lo muestre.

— ¿QUÉ? — La pelirosa profirió otro grito que casi la deja sorda — ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de alguien que nos has visto? — La sacudió por los hombros.

— Su forma de ser es muy especial — Sonrió con ensoñación, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras al aceptar que el joven había logrado entrar a su corazón y con demasiada facilidad había que agregar — Pe…pero no, no estoy enamorada, sólo me parece interesante — Rió, intentando aparentar normalidad.

— Claro, claro — Agitó su mano restándole importancia, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo — Tranquila, le preguntaré a Ino y Naruto si tienen alguna foto suya.

La Uchiha se sorprendió, era como si en ocasiones su mejor amiga pudiese leerle la mente. A veces le fastidiaba, pero en esta ocasión lo agradecía infinitamente. Sólo pudo asentir enérgicamente, incapaz de hablar por la emoción que la embargaba al tener a una amiga como la pelirosa.

* * *

Varias semanas pasaron en la misma rutina, Izumi cada noche le escribía a Itachi, aunque ya no a su inbox, sino a su celular, pues en un arranque de valentía se animó a pedirle su número. Habían dos cosas del joven que le parecían muy extrañas. No deseaba mostrarle su rostro y no sólo a ella, por lo que Sakura investigó ni Naruto, ni Ino lo conocían tampoco. La vez que se lo pidió se rehusó, argumentando que odiaba tomarse fotos, casi tanto como el sabor del chocolate,otra cosa que llamó su atención. Era la primera persona que conocía que le tuviese repudio a tan rico manjar. La segunda es que al llegar las 10 de la noche, siempre cortaba la conversación, con la excusa de que debía realizar algunos 'encargos' y sin más explicación daba por finalizado el tema.

— Izumi, sé que fui yo quien al inicio te animó a que conocieras más a Itachi, pero esa negativa ante tu petición de que te muestre el rostro, me da un mal presentimiento. Tal vez es un traficante de órganos o un tratante de blancas — Un horrible escalofrío recorrió a la pelirosa.

— También lo he pensado, pero creo que simplemente es un chico solitario que necesita un amigo — Sonrió para tranquilizar a la Haruno,aunque no lo consiguió del todo.

Sakura suspiró — Qué remedio, te enamoraste — Negó con la cabeza.

— No estoy…— Intentó protestar Izumi completamente sonrojada.

— No intentes negarlo — La cortó abruptamente — Sólo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado. No mereces que te vuelvan a hacer daño — Besó la frente de la castaña antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación de la Uchiha.

— ¿Sakura tendría razón?, tal vez debería pedirle a Itachi ser más sincero con ella — Se acostó en la cama y golpeó su cara un par de veces con la almohada, frustrada por no saber exactamente qué hacer. Algo en su interior le decía que Itachi la necesitaba. Su cabeza y su corazón eran un completo caos.

.

.

Esa noche estaba dispuesta a hablar con él y pedirle que le mostrara su cara, de lo contrario creería que las suposiciones de su amiga eran ciertas y con todo el dolor de su alma se alejaría de él.

Le envió un mensaje a las 7:00 pm, esperando que como todas las noches respondiera en un par de minutos, más esta vez no sucedió. Espero y espero hasta las 10:00 la hora límite de sus conversaciones. Suspiró resignada, era obvio que no hablarían.

Aquella noche tuvo repetidas pesadillas, en las que Itachi era el protagonista. La mañana siguiente Shisui se burló de ella por las enormes ojeras que tenía. Lo ignoró como el joven le había enseñado, logrando que su hermano se aburriera y continuara con el desayuno, frustrado por no haber logrado su objetivo.

Nahori en cambio la regañó, recordándole que no iba a volver a cargar con ella si se enfermaba como había sucedido con lo de Deidara y Konan. Ella sólo frunció el ceño, odiaba que le recordaran eso y que se jactara de haberla ayudado, si mal no recordaba, era Kagami quien no se separó de ella ni un instante en todo lo que duró lo más difícil de su recuperación.

.

.

Todo el resto del día se la pasó como león enjaulado, dando vueltas y vueltas por toda la habitación. De rato en rato miraba su celular o el inbox, con la esperanza de que el joven le hubiese escrito, pero la decepción la embargaba al darse cuenta de que no era así. Pasadas las 10:00 pm y al ver que esa noche Itachi tampoco le escribiría, decidió buscar en su facebook su lista de amigos, tal vez tendría algún familiar que le pudiese dar alguna información. Revisó varias veces y vio sólo a una mujer de unos 30 años aproximadamente, de cabello oscuro y muy hermosa por cierto. Tenía que ser pariente suyo, pues también era Uchiha — Guren Uchiha — Leyó despacio debatiéndose en si escribirle o no, y ¿Si Itachi se molestaba?. Él le había contado que no se llevaba bien con sus familiares, sólo con su madre. Mordió su labio inferior y se retorció los dedos nerviosa. Tal vez debería escribirle a la tal Karin, una 'amiga' del Uchiha a la que él llamaba prima y que por alguna razón no le caía nada bien, quizás porque el Uchiha le había restregado en la cara, que era la única mujer en la que confiaba y eso le había dolido, al punto de hacerla llorar.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de comenzar a escribirle a la chica, si en verdad le interesaba el bienestar de su 'amigo', debía tragarse el orgullo y el rencor.

Envió el mensaje y espero paciente 2 horas, pero Karin no respondía. Decidió ojear un poco su facebook y para su sorpresa era tal como Itachi, tampoco tenía ninguna foto suya. Frunció el ceño. Con razón se llevaban tan bien, pero otra idea aún más desagradable golpeó su mente. Las palabras de Sakura resonaron en ella, — ¿Podría ser que Itachi y la tal Karin fuesen miembros de una organización criminal? — Tembló sólo de pensarlo — No, debía ser más positiva y no desconfiar de esa forma de su amigo.

Siendo casi las 12:00 decidió rendirse, la joven no le iba a contestar. Sus ojos se cerraban solos y sentía el cuerpo muy pesado, rogaba porque las pesadillas no la acecharan como la noche anterior. Se lanzó a su cama y cayó en un pesado sueño, con un último pensamiento en mente, Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

— ¿Nada aún? — Interrogó Sakura desde el umbral de la casa Uchiha. Izumi sólo negó con la cabeza — Creo que debes preguntarle a Naruto o Ino, tal vez ellos tengan más información del él.

— Tampoco le han visto el rostro, ¿recuerdas? — Respondió desanimada. Avanzó hasta el sillón más cercano y se dejó caer con pesadez, su acompañante la imitó, agradecía que hoy estuviesen solas y que la castaña pudiese salir un rato de su habitación. En su opinión eso sólo la deprimía más.

— Puede que no, pero han hablado más tiempo con él, tal vez conocen un par de cosas que tú no — Intentó animarla.

Izumi dudó un momento, pero al final se decidió. Debía saber del Uchiha o se volvería loca. Cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiese aburrido de escribirle, no sería la primera vez que alguien desaparecía de su vida. Recordó a Deidara y sus ojos se nublaron, sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en ese imbécil. Tomó su celular y abrió la red social, revisó una vez más el inbox, pero no había ningún mensaje y la hora de conexión de ese par seguía sin variar. Apretó los dientes molesta, tal vez estaban juntos y ella como una idiota preocupada, deseó tener a la tal Karin frente a ella y poder golpearla. Se rió de sí misma, sonaba tan patética, ella y el joven no tenían más que una amistad — Una muy extraña en la que él desaparece y ni se toma la molestia de despedirse — Le recordó su mente. Cosa que sólo la deprimió más, al punto de que peleaba con las lágrimas para que no comenzaran a salir de sus ojos como un río desbordándose.

— ¿Ya le preguntaste? — La voz de la pelirosa la hizo dar un respingo, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamiento que olvidó su presencia.

— Ya estoy en eso — Mintió, intentando que su voz no sonara afectada por el nudo en su garganta.

Le escribió a la rubia y como siempre esta contestó casi al instante. La loca idea de que ella y Naruto no dormían la vivió a hacer sonreír.

— Hola Izumi, no he sabido nada de Itachi desde hace 2 días, preguntale a Naruto ellos son más cercanos.

La castaña se sonrojó, debía decirle que le daba mucha vergüenza hacer eso, pero no tenía más opción. Prefería pasar el momento incómodo con Ino, antes que con Naruto — La verdad es que me da mucha pena preguntarle — Confesó.

La otra joven rió — De acuerdo, yo lo hago por ti.

— Gracias, eres la mejor — Sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila.

— ¿Y bien? — La Haruno se asomó por encima del hombro de Izumi.

— Le preguntará a Naruto — Respondió con la mirada perdida en el celular. La pelirosa iba a agregar algo más, pero la interrumpió la reacción de su amiga al ver el mensaje de la Yamanaka.

— Lo siento Izumi, pero Naruto tampoco sabe nada de él.

La Uchiha bajó la cabeza — Entiendo, te lo agradezco mucho.

— ¿Por qué no pruebas escribiéndole a su hermana?

— ¿Hermana? — Su rostro se llenó de sorpresa. ¿Sería aquella mujer llamada Guren?

— Sí, Naruto me dijo que se llama Guren. Nada pierdes con preguntarle.

— Claro, lo haré enseguida, muchas gracias Ino — Sonrió, la Yamanaka le caía muy bien, aunque aún era muy pronto para considerarla amiga.

— Oye Izumi, perdón si soy indiscreta pero… ¿Te gusta Itachi?

La Uchiha quedó de piedra ante la pregunta, palideció tanto que asustó a Sakura, quien temió lo peor.

— ¿Le ocurrió algo a Itachi?, Izumi — Tuvo que zarandearla para que reaccionara.

— N.. No — Balbuceó — Ino me preguntó si me gusta Itachi — La miró aterrada y su amiga negó con la cabeza.

— Creo que eres un tanto obvia.

— ¿Quee? — se escandalizó, pasando su rostro del blanco al rojo más oscuro — No puede ser — Susurró sujetándose la cabeza.

— Si no respondes ya, lo va a confirmar — Apuntó con obviedad.

Con manos temblorosas la castaña tecleó un 'No, sólo lo veo como un amigo, igual que a ti y a Naruto' — Las manos le sudaban horrible al terminar la frase.

La rubia sonrió al otro lado de la pantalla, no creía mucho en la respuesta de la chica, pero no insistiría, por ahora — Ya veo, bueno escribele a Guren y me dices que pasa con Itachi, también estoy preocupada por él.

La Uchiha entendió el doble sentido de las palabras de Ino, pero estaba tan nerviosa que prefería terminar con esa incómoda conversación, antes de que se le escapara alguna tontería a causa de los nervios.

—Claro, te avisaré enseguida.

No miró a Sakura, pues podía adivinar que estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada y no se sentía de ánimos para eso. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y le escribió a Guren.

— Buenos días, disculpe que la moleste, pero soy amiga de Itachi y deseo saber si él está bien pues no se conecta al facebook desde hace 2 días — Con manos temblorosas lo envió, rogando porque esta mujer si le contestara y le diera buenas noticias de su amigo.

— Izumi, en vez de todo esto lo hubieses llamado — Roló los ojos.

— ¿Crees que no lo hice? — Espetó, girándose para encararla.

La Haruno se sorprendió, sabía que Izumi estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero llegar a tanto por él. Eso la preocupaba no conocían casi nada del joven, ni siquiera su rostro — Tranquila — Rió nerviosa.

—Lo siento — Desvió la mirada — No le gustaba discutir con Sakura y menos por un hombre — Estoy preocupada, es todo.

La otra chica asintió más tranquila — Comprendo como te sientes o lo intento — Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— Respondió — La Uchiha abrió el mensaje, con una mezcla de alegría y nerviosismo.

— Hola, mi hermano está bien, lo que sucede es que su celular se dañó, pero ya lo mandó a reparar, así que seguro luego se comunica contigo.

La castaña sintió cómo la invadía un enorme alivio, estaba bien, Itachi estaba bien y no se había aburrido de escribirle — Muchas gracias — Tecleó con rapidez.

— A ti por preocuparte por Itachi.

Le sorprendió la respuesta de Guren, o Itachi le estaba mintiendo con respecto a sus hermanos o definitivamente la azabache era muy buena actriz.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — Inquirió Sakura, mientras salía de la cocina tomando un sorbo de jugo.

¿En qué momento se había ido?, bueno no importaba — Dice que está bien, sólo se averió su celular — No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

La pelirosa la miró con picardía — Me alegro que tu príncipe no se haya convertido en sapo, aún —Enfatizó la última palabra.

— También me alegra — Pensó la castaña.

— Creo que le prometiste a Ino que le avisarías al tener noticias de tu Romeo — Tomó otro sorbo de jugo — Te esperaré en la cocina — Señaló con la cabeza hacia esa dirección.

Izumi se apresuró a enviarle el mensaje a Ino, debía preparar el almuerzo, lo había olvidado con el tema del Uchiha.

* * *

Los nervios que sintió al escribirle a Ino y Guren, no eran nada comparados con los que sentía ahora. Ya casi eran las 7:00 y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Itachi le escribiera, pero temía que descubriera su interés desmedido por él. Ya Sakura lo sabía y era normal pues la conocía desde pequeñas, pero Ino también se había dado cuenta y eso la preocupaba en demasía. Estaba segura de que él la rechazaría, ya le había dicho en un par de ocasiones que ese tipo de amor no tenía ninguna importancia para su persona. Quizás también había pasado por una situación desagradable similar a la de ella y no podía deseaba volver a abrir su corazón, para no ser lastimado nuevamente. Así que prefería seguir siendo simplemente su amiga — Por ahora — Se dijo. No podía perder a la persona que le había devuelto la sonrisa y la ilusión de amar y ser amada.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación y salió al balcón, la noche estaba fresca y el cielo lleno de estrellas, tal y como le gustaba. Sintió su celular vibrar y casi lo tira al piso por el susto que le provocó. Lo revisó con manos temblorosas, encontrando el tan ansiado mensaje de Itachi, no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

— Hola Izumi, disculpa por no haberte podido escribir antes, pero mi celular tuvo un pequeño accidente — Pero su sonrisa se fue borrando a medida que iba leyendo — Te agradezco mucho el que te preocuparas por mí, pero por favor no vuelvas a escribirle a nadie de mi familia, no sabes como son.

La castaña sintió una profunda tristeza, deseo decirle que tampoco sabía como era él, pues no le daba la oportunidad de llegar a su corazón, siempre ponía un enorme muro entre los dos.

— Lo lamento, te prometo que no volverá a suceder, es que temí que te hubiese ocurrido algo malo — Un par de lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

— Te lo agradezco, no tienes porqué preocuparte, si llego a desaparecer más de 2 semanas entonces sí — Rió.

Pero a la joven no le causó ninguna gracia — No vuelvas a decir eso por favor — Limpió las lágrimas que ya le nublaban la visión.

Itachi se sorprendió con la respuesta femenina — ¿Le interesaba tanto a Izumi? — Frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo — Sólo no te preocupes tanto por mí.

— Como digas — Respondió cortante.

El Uchiha sonrió, le gustaba ese carácter explosivo que a veces mostraba — No te enojes, para que veas que estoy agradecido por tu preocupación, te concederé un deseo.

Ella rió — ¿Ahora eres un genio?

— No, pero pide algo que pueda y te complaceré.

— ¿Lo prometes? — Se emocionó.

— Sí

— La castaña frotó su barbilla indecisa — Deseo conocer tu rostro — Resolvió al fin.

— No, todo menos eso, pide algo más.

— Lo prometiste — Rebatió.

Itachi dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, había cometido un error al decirle eso y estaba seguro que se arrepentiría por ello — De acuerdo, ya te envío una.

Izumi sonrió victoriosa — Te lo agradezco — Un par se segundos después llegó la imagen que la hizo abrir los ojos como platos, Itachi era realmente hermoso, su cabello largo atado en una coleta baja, tan negro como el carbón, su piel blanca y facciones finas que parecían perfectas, pero lo que más le gustó fueron sus ojos, ese par de pozos oscuros, de mirada tan intensa que parecían traspasarte el alma y que le provocaron un escalofrío muy agradable.

* * *

Itachi miraba hacia el cielo nocturno mientras tomaba una cerveza, pensado en los recientes acontecimientos ocurridos con Izumi, sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— Vaya que la chiquilla te tiene en la luna — Se mofó una voz a su espalda — ¿Quién lo diría del gran Itachi Uchiha? — Soltó una carcajada que causó la molestia en el otro.

— No digas tonterías Madara, ella no significa nada para mí.

* * *

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras. Lamento muchísimo el haberme ausentado durante tanto tiempo, pero he atravesado por problemas familiares bastante serios y mi inspiración se fue de paseo. Me siento muy apenada pues sé que debo actualizar dos historias de Naruto, sin embargo prometo ponerme al corriente en las próximas semanas. Deseo de todo corazón que este pequeño fic (no tendrá más de 4 capia) sea de su agrado. Estoy algo nerviosa pues nunca he escrito nada de esta pareja, que en lo personal me agrada bastante. Sé que el primer capi está carente de emociones y deja muchas interrogantes, pero prometo que a medida que vaya avanzando la historia se tornará más emocionante. Como siempre deseo pedirles que me hagan saber su opinión a través de un comentario.

Hasta el próximo capítulo

Besitos


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al contemplar la fotografía que Izumi le mostraba — Realmente es hermoso — Miró con picardía a la castaña — Debes darte prisa en conquistarlo.

En respuesta, la joven enrojeció y le devolvió la mirada con falsa indignación — Sólo somos amigos, aunque… — Suspiró — Sí me gustaría que fuésemos algo más —Confesó en casi un susurro.

La pelirosa rió maliciosa — Creo que le gustas, de lo contrario no te hubiese mostrado su rostro, ni Naruto lo ha visto.

— Tienes razón — Sonrió — Además hasta aceptó que habláramos por teléfono — Volvió a sonrojarse.

— ¿Qué? — Abrió la boca formando una perfecta o — ¿Cuándo? ¿él te lo pidió o lo hiciste tú? — La tomó por los hombros y zarandeó un par de veces, desesperada por una respuesta.

— Él me lo pidió, en compensación del mal rato que pasé por lo de su desaparición — Comenzó a enredar un mechón de cabello en uno de sus dedos.

— Es genial — Canturreó la Haruno — Estoy segura que en poco tiempo te pedirá que seas su novia — La miró sonriente.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — Desvió la mirada — Recuerda que..

— Olvida eso, ese miserable no te merecía y claro que lo creo, eres una chica dulce, inteligente y hermosa, mereces ser muy feliz.

Izumi abrazó a su amiga con fuerza, agradeciendo el tenerla en su vida y rogando porque tuviese razón.

* * *

La espera se le hizo eterna, se sentía nerviosa, emocionada, asustada y un sin fin de emociones más que no sabía descifrar, creía que en cualquier momento su corazón se le saldría del pecho por la fuerza y rapidez con la que latía. La pantalla de su celular se iluminó y tragó con dificultad antes de abrir la llamada.

— Hola Itachi — Intentó sonar serena pero la emoción en su voz la traicionó. Se abofeteó mentalmente, sólo rogaba porque el Uchiha no se hubiese dado cuenta.

— **Hola, ¿cómo estás?**

Era su imaginación o el moreno sonaba ¿emocionado?, una enorme sonrisa adornó sus labios, tal vez él también se sentía feliz por hablar con ella.

— Te escuchas muy contento — _Y tu voz suena hermosa —_ Quiso agregar, pero se mordió la lengua antes de hacerlo, no quería sonar como una enamorada desesperada.

— **¿Tiene algo de malo?** — Inquirió en un tono más serio.

— Claro que no — Se apresuró a aclarar — Es simple curiosidad — Rió nerviosa, cruzando los dedos para que le dijera que ella era el motivo de esa alegría.

El moreno suspiró imperceptiblemente, debatiéndose en si contarle o no a la chica — **Esta tarde le pedí a Karin que fuera mi novia** — Soltó sin más, dejando a Izumi petrificada.

La castaña sintió como un vació desagradable se instalaba en su estómago y las náuseas la invadían. Controló el enorme impulso de llorar y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, intentando menguar el dolor en su pecho. Deseaba terminar la llamada, pero quedaría como una grosera, al fin y al cabo Itachi nunca le hizo promesas románticas, ella se había enamorado sola y era lo que más le dolía.

El moreno carraspeó incómodo ante el prolongado silencio femenino, cosa que alertó a Izumi, por ningún motivo deseaba que él supiera de sus sentimientos, quería evitar esa vergüenza y la incomodidad en él.

— Perdón, es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa, siempre te refieres a Karin como tu mejor amiga.

Él frunció el ceño, sentía que Izumi lo estaba cuestionando y eso le molestaba, ella era una extraña y no tenía porqué darle explicaciones, pensó en darle una respuesta mordaz, pero ella se le adelantó.

— Pero te felicito, deseo que sean muy felices — La voz le tembló al final y tuvo que toser para disimular un poco, pero es que le costaba demasiado el mantener la farsa.

— **Gracias** — Relajó su semblante, tal vez ella era una buena persona después de todo.

— De nada, perdón debo irme o mi mamá comenzará a hacer un escándalo para que baje, hoy debo lavar los platos de la cena — Mintió — Gracias por la llamada, hasta mañana y que descanses — Fingió una voz dulce.

— **De acuerdo, igualmente** — Cerró la llamada sintiéndose extraño, era una rara sensación en su pecho, tal vez un presentimiento que le decía que la castaña no estaba bien.

.

.

Se lanzó a su cama y comenzó a llorar sin control, ahogando los desgarradores sonidos con su almohada. No era más que una tonta, otra vez se había enamorado de la persona incorrecta. Se rió de sí misma, era tan patética, ahora entendía porque Deidara la había traicionado con Konan. Aquella noche no pudo dormir, sino hasta bien entrada la madrugada cuando el cansancio la venció. Se debatió por horas el que hacer a continuación, si simplemente desaparecer de la vida de Itachi o continuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Se decidió por la segunda, sonaría masoquista, pero no deseaba volver a estar sola, el Uchiha le había devuelto la felicidad que perdió por culpa del rubio. No le importaba si tenía que compartir su cariño con la tal Karin, esperaba que ella lo hiciera muy feliz. Sí, ella también estaría alegre si él era feliz, aunque fuese con alguien más.

* * *

Itachi se quedó largo rato contemplando la foto de Izumi, esa extraña sensación en su pecho seguía incomodándolo, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se giró rápidamente para fulminar con la mirada a Kisame, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Casi gruñó

El aludido amplió su sonrisa, mostrando aún más sus afilados dientes — Tranquilo Uchiha, creí que tu noviazgo con Karin te endulzaría el carácter.

Volvió su semblante impávido como de costumbre y se marchó sin decir nada más, aunque en su interior le molestara que ese sujeto ya supiera de su relación con la pelirroja.

Kisame maldijo por lo bajo, odiaba la forma de ser del moreno y que fuese el favorito de Madara sin haberse ganado ese mérito, pero ya se encargaría de bajarle los humos. Una sonrisa siniestra curvó sus labios.

.

.

— Felicidades — La voz burlona de Madara hizo que se parara en seco — Tal parece que Karin es más astuta de lo que creía — Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró divertido.

— ¿Qué acaso ya todos sabían lo de su relación con la pelirroja?, luego tendría que hablar seriamente con ella.

— ¿No me piensas agradecer? — Lo cuestionó el mayor.

— Supongo — Respondió sin interés — Gracias — Continuó su camino, debía buscar a Karin en seguida.

— Itachi — Lo volvió a detener el mayor — Disculpa por arruinar la diversión con tu novia — Expresó con falso pesar — Pero necesito que vayas a Japón.

— ¿Japón? — Un escalofrío recorrió su columna — ¿Qué demonios se traería Madara entre manos? — ¿Que se supone que debo hacer allá? — Intentó aparentar tranquilidad, pero se le hacía casi imposible engañar a su jefe.

— No te envío a visitar a Izumi — Rió logrando que Itachi frunciera el ceño, odiaba admitirlo, pero le daba cierto temor que él supiera de la existencia de la castaña — Danzo está planeando llevar un cargamento a Konoha — Ahora sí que no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente los ojos por la sorpresa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Madara — Y deseo que tú, Sasori, Orochimaru y Pain vayan a interceptarlo.

Cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó los dientes ante la sola mención de ese asqueroso nombre, Danzo, odiaba a ese maldito que le había arrebatado a su padre un año atrás y no sólo eso, era uno de los responsables de que su niñez se hubiese convertido en un infierno.

Madara sonrió, le gustaba ver la fiereza en los ojos de Itachi cuando escuchaba nombrar a Danzo, esa inconfundible sed de venganza, esas ansias de acabar con la vida de su enemigo, de hacerlo agonizar entre sus manos. Él por su parte también lo odiaba, pero por otros motivos, era su mayor rival en los 'negocios' y había jurado acabar con todos los Uchihas, una amenaza directa hacia su persona.

— ¿Cuándo debemos partir? — La voz del moreno sonó mucho más fría de lo normal, parecía ausente, pero Madara no se sorprendió, estaba acostumbrado a esa reacción en el menor.

— En tres días — En respuesta Itachi sólo asintió, antes de retomar su camino hacia el exterior de la bodega en la que estaban.

* * *

— Perdoname Izumi, lo siento tanto — Sakura agachó la cabeza frente a su amiga, en señal de disculpa, le dolía infinitamente lo que le estaba sucediendo con el Uchiha.

La castaña la abrazó con fuerza — No es tu culpa, yo me hice tontas ilusiones — Sonrió con amargura.

— Pero yo te alenté — Replicó la Haruno — Creí que en verdad eras importante para él, es un grandísimo idiota, desearía que estuviese aquí para poder golpearlo — Se separó de su amiga y le limpió un par de lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas.

— No importa — Negó con la cabeza — Ahora debo evitar que Itachi se entere de lo que siento por él.

— ¿Estás loca? — Sakura la miró incrédula — ¿Piensas seguir siendo su amiga?

— Por supuesto — La miró decidida — Nunca sabrá que estoy enamorada, pero velaré por su felicidad. Me aseguraré de apoyarlo en todo.

La pelirosa dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación — De acuerdo, y yo te apoyaré en todo Izumi — Le sonrió contagiando a su amiga — Aunque creo que es una mala idea, ese no te merece.

Izumi rió nerviosa, los cambios repentinos en el humor de Sakura lograban asustarla.

* * *

Itachi mantenía su semblante estoico mientras avanzaba por las calles en dirección de la casa de Karin, nadie podría adivinar que en su interior se arremolinaban una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado el odio y asco que sentía por Danzo, las ganas de matarlo que lo acompañaban desde hacía años y que sólo habían aumentado con la muerte de Fugaku, su padre, por otro lado el hecho de ir a Japón, específicamente a Konoha, en donde vivía Izumi, eso era lo que más lo enojaba — ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparle tanto esa chiquilla?, ella no era nadie sólo una desconocida que había sido amable con él, sólo eso — Se repitió antes de llegar a la puerta de la pelirroja. Levantó la mano con la intención de tocar, pero pronto se vio rodeado por unos brazos femeninos.

— Itachi — Canturreó su novia abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Se giró para mirarla con un tinte de molestia, estaba enojado por lo comunicativa que había sido Karin al contarle a medio país lo de su relación, se suponía debían ser discretos ya que los padres de la pelirroja no le permitían aún tener novio. Ella pensaba interrogarlo por su extraña reacción, pero su hermano menor se le adelantó lanzándose sobre el Uchiha y abrazándose de su cintura que era lo más alto a lo que su estatura le permitía llegar.

— Itachi, hermano — Sonrió al ver como el mayor lo levantaba a la altura de su torso para poder abrazarlo.

— Hola Sasuke, ¿cómo estás? — El Uchiha le acarició los cabellos al niño de 10 años quien no paraba de sonreír.

Karin chistó molesta, odiaba que Itachi quisiera más a Sasuke que a ella, se suponía que ella era su novia, la mujer a la que amaba y Sasuke sólo un mocoso que jugaba a ser su hermano, ya que el Uchiha no tenía ese cariño por parte de Guren o Hidan.

El moreno la miró por el rabillo del ojo, adivinado sus pensamientos y endureció sus facciones. Bajó lentamente a Sasuke y le dio un golpecito en la frente con sus dedos índice y medio provocando una risita en el infante.

— Ve a jugar, ya te alcanzo — Pidió con dulzura, esa que sólo usaba con Sasuke. El niño hizo un puchero, pero igual obedeció y salió corriendo hacia el jardín de su casa — ¿Por qué le contaste a Kisame lo de nuestra relación? — Encaró a Karin, taladrandola con la mirada.

Ella lo miró ofendida — ¿Es que acaso debemos ocultarlo? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

— No intentes manipularme — Siseó — Sabes bien que si tus padres se enteran tendrás problemas.

La pelirroja sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo dentro de la casa, él la detuvo enseguida y la miró interrogante — No hay nadie, fueron a la iglesia y van a tardar — Le guiñó un ojo.

Itachi se dejó guiar al interior, la chica lo condujo hasta la cocina y lo abrazó — Gracias por preocuparte por mí — Se separó de sus brazos y poniéndose de puntitas logró alcanzar los labios masculinos para unirlos con los suyos en un apasionado beso. Él correspondió, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir como Karin intentaba quitarle la camiseta.

— Debo irme — Se zafó de sus brazos y caminó hasta la salida.

— Espera Itachi — Lo agarró por uno de sus brazos para frenar el avance — Perdón, me dejé llevar — Desvió la mirada.

— No hay problema, pero ya debo irme, le prometí a Sasuke jugar con él.

— Sasuke, siempre Sasuke — Escupió furiosa — Parece que amas más a ese mocoso que a mí — Reclamó dolida.

— Sí — Contestó con total tranquilidad, dejándola pasmada — Y no es un mocoso, es mi hermanito, aunque no sea de sangre, es evidente que lo amo más que tú que eres su hermana — Sin decir nada más salió hacia el jardín en donde lo esperaba el niño, ajeno a la reciente pelea.

* * *

— Detente por favor, te lo suplico — Itachi extendió su mano para intentar detener el látigo que caía sin piedad una y otra vez sobre su espalda desnuda, hiriéndola y haciendo brotar gran cantidad de sangre. Su verdugo sólo reía al verlo suplicar entre gritos y el llanto ahogado por el fuerte dolor.

El celular de su agresor sonó, dándole un respiro, el mayor chistó ante la orden que recibió del otro lado de la línea — Te haz salvado por esta vez maldito engendro, pero luego me las pagarás por desobedecerme — Habló en casi un grito que hizo temblar al pequeño frente a él.

Al verse a solas el moreno se levantó tambaleante, intentando salir de ese asqueroso lugar al que lo había llevado el mayor, siempre era igual cuando no cumplía alguna de sus órdenes que por lo regular escapaban a la capacidad de un niño de 11 años.

Escuchó un ruido en la puerta y se paralizó por completo, temiendo que su tío Óbito hubiese regresado.

— ¿No estás harto de esta situación? — Inquirió una voz grave desde las penumbras.

— ¿Quién es? — Cuestionó vacilante.

El desconocido avanzó hasta él sorprendiéndolo, era un hombre alto, atlético, de una larga cabellera negra y ojos tan oscuros como la noche — Mi nombre es Madara Uchiha — Le sonrió con superioridad.

— ¿Uchiha? — Lo miró asombrado — Yo soy…

— Itachi Uchiha — Lo interrumpió el mayor — Hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, hermano de Hidan y Guren.

El niño abrió los ojos asombrado, cuestionándose como aquel desconocido sabía sobre su familia — ¿Cómo es que… qué es lo que desea? — El asombro dio paso al temor y la desconfianza.

— Es simple, te quiero ayudar, para que el bastardo de tu tío no te siga maltratando, pero a cambio tú trabajarás para mí — Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se recargó en la pared — ¿Qué dices? — Esperó paciente la respuesta del niño.

— Acepto — Respondió sin vacilar, era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de librarse de ese maldito que ponía en peligro su vida y la de sus padres.

Madara sonrió complacido — Acompameñe, te mostraré lo que debes hacer.

.

.

Dos disparos rompieron el silencio de la noche, para luego dar paso a la pesada caída del cuerpo sin vida de Óbito. Itachi caminó lentamente hasta él contemplando con absoluta indiferencia como salía la sangre de su boca y de los 2 orificios que tenía en su frente y pecho, pronto el líquido carmesí formó un charco bajo el cuerpo.

— Bien hecho — Lo felicitó Madara, a lo que él moreno sólo asintió con la cabeza. Ese sería sólo el inicio de su vida al lado del criminal, con sólo 11 años ya había jalado un gatillo y acabado con la vida de un ser humano. El niño amable y risueño se convirtió en uno frío y distante, una pequeña máquina de maldad que sólo le obedecía a Madara.

.

Itachi despertó empapado en sudor, los malditos recuerdos hechos pesadillas lo perseguían noche tras noche. Odiaba aún ser débil y permitir que eso lo afectara, odiaba haberlo sido en el pasado y terminar convirtiéndose en un juguete de Uchiha Madara.

Miró su celular, las 3:00 de la mañana, era obvio que ya no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y resopló fastidiado, ató su cabello en una coleta y decidió salir a caminar un rato, eso siempre lo relajaba. Anduvo por largo rato sin ningún rumbo fijo, hasta que terminó en el mismo lugar de cada vez que tenía esa pesadilla, frente a Óbito.

— Maldito desgraciado — Escupió su tumba — Espero que te estés pudriendo en el infierno, así como tú convertiste mi vida en uno.

— Debes tenerle más respeto a los muertos — Habló una voz burlona.

El moreno giró su cabeza en dirección a la voz que tan bien conocía, para encontrarse a Madara sentado sobre una de las tumbas fumándose un cigarrillo.

— Que buena broma — Respondió sin interés provocando la risa en su acompañante — ¿Me estabas siguiendo? — Esta vez cambió su tono a uno más serio.

— Claro que no, vengo a visitar a Óbito de vez en cuando — Soltó una pequeña carcajada — Es mejor que vayas a descansar, mañana viajarán temprano — Pasó al lado del moreno — Sabes cual es nuestro objetivo.

— Lo sé — Contestó con frialdad — Le envió una última mirada cargada de odio a la tumba de su tío, para luego regresar a su casa.

* * *

Izumi caminaba con pereza hacia el mercado, cuando escuchó varios disparos cercanos, pensaba salir corriendo y refugiarse en un local cuando una visión la paralizó, Itachi Uchiha corría en su dirección, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues se vio arrastrada por el joven hacia un callejón en la calle opuesta a la que estaba.

— I…Itachi — Lo miró detenidamente, aún sin poder creer que se trataba de su amor casi platónico — ¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno que hasta ese momento se encontraba pegado al cuerpo femenino, se separó un poco y frunció el ceño — Disculpa, te vi en la calle y creí que corrías peligro — Intentó caminar pero una corriente de dolor se extendió por toda su pierna derecha, haciéndolo apretar los dientes y sofocar un quejido.

— Espera por favor — Lo tomó por el brazo — Aún estaba muy aturdida, no entendía que demonios hacía el moreno ahí, pero luego le preguntaría, ahora lo más importante era llevarlo a un médico para que le curaran esa pierna que no tenía un buen aspecto — No puedes irte así, debe verte un médico.

— No tengo tiempo para eso — Replicó — Estoy bien — Intentó zafarse del agarre, pero la castaña lo sujetó con más fuerza — Cuidaste de mí hace un momento, permite que te devuelva el favor.

No supo si la súplica en su voz, el dolor o la dulzura con la que lo miraba lograron convencerlo, relajó sus músculos y asintió con la cabeza. Se disponían a marcharse cuando Itachi vio a dos de los hombres de Danzo buscándolo — Vete, es peligroso que estés conmigo — Ordenó.

— ¿Por qué? — Otra vez quedó desconcertada, no entendía qué le pasaba a ese chico — Debe verte un médico — Replicó.

— Izumi, me están persiguiendo — La miró serio — No puedo darte más detalles.

Pensaba marcharse pero ella lo volvió a detener — Te ayudaré.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse, esa chica estaba loca o era muy tonta — ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Están buscándome para matarme — Casi gritó.

— Escuché perfectamente, pero te repito que me ayudaste y que ahora es mi turno — Le sonrió con dulzura descolocandolo aún más — Vamos, conozco un lugar aquí cerca que te servirá para descansar un poco.

El Uchiha ya resignado comenzó a caminar apoyado en el hombro de Izumi. La joven le parecía muy extraña, pero en el fondo agradecía su ayuda. Tal vez por eso había sido especial para él desde el momento en que la conoció.

* * *

—Jefe, jefe — Un hombre de mediana edad entró corriendo al despacho de Danzo, quien lo fulminó con la mirada por entrar sin tocar antes — Perdón que lo interrumpa, pero perdimos el rastro de Itachi Uchiha.

— ¿Qué? — Vociferó golpeando el escritorio — Son unos buenos para nada, imbéciles.

El hombre tembló presa del miedo — Pero…pero nos han informado que estaba herido en una pierna, pero que logró escapar con la ayuda de una mujer.

— Vaya, así que la rata Uchiha tiene una amiguita en Japón — Esbozó una media sonrisa cargada de maldad.


End file.
